


Baby Boy

by jaeyongficfest, que3n_opinionada



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Destiny, First Love, Fluff, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongficfest/pseuds/jaeyongficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/que3n_opinionada/pseuds/que3n_opinionada
Summary: Taeyong used to laugh at Jaehyun, his bestfriend’s younger brother who is younger than him by 5 years, whenever the latter tells him that he’s gonna marry Taeyong when he grows up. But now that Jaehyun is 18, a hot college student, and as per Taeyong’s imagination, is constantly trying to subtly seduce him, and Taeyong can’t even stay still when he’s around.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 209





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Prompter,  
> I’m such a lazy writer and it’s been ages since I write a fic. But when I read your prompt, I just can’t help it! I hope you enjoy reading it and I’m sorry in advance if I disappoint :)

\--------Taeyong--------

Jaehyun is staring at his hand wearing white shiny gloves, the wedding coordinator strictly instructed that he should not leave this spot and wait for the ceremony to start. The wedding is beautiful, it's an outdoor wedding, the groom owns a huge amazing ranch, where they held the ceremony at the garden beside the lake, they have added swans and fortune ducks with matching white and cream roses at the background to resonate the magical greeny nature vibe, one of the bride's wedding wishes! While horses and ponies are enjoying their rest at the livery yard near the lake, as if they were invited as well, which is probably, since the owner is ex-equestrian competing in nationals, no doubt the wedding is full of animals, which Jaehyun loves, not flexing or something, this is the most gorgeous wedding he's been to, not that he attended many weddings to make any comparison, but this is his first wedding he ever attended, yep first wedding. It will be less stressful for him if he attended as one of the guests, instead, here he was at twelve waiting for his Mom, walk her down the aisle, give her hand to his husband to be. I know it's kinda tragic, but since Jaehyun’s Dad died six years ago due to plane crash and his mother is trying to move on for the past six years, for all those years his mom do all her best, give her everything she can , her life focus just for him. For Jaehyun to feel love, no sorrow, no pain, just pure happiness even though he knows it’s hard, especially for his mom, Jaehyun is truly happy that after all that happened, his Mom found a person who loves her and willing to accept him as his own son and a brother who smiles at him every time they meet, not bad for an extended family.

“Jaehyunnie…”

Jaehyun turned around to search the voice who dearly called his name and there she was, Jaehyun's first love, the smartest, sweetest, most beautiful, ever caring woman Jaehyun known! he began to make his way to his “Mom!” when he reached her he hugged her so tight “you look amazing Mom” and happy he thought. His mother hugged and kissed him on his cheek “thank you love” she whispered back

Jaehyun smiled “I love you Mom!”

“I love you too sweetie, always will!”

The wedding ceremony ended flooding with tears of joy, more on his Uncle Siwon part, now his legal Dad, he was crying so bad that snot was visible on his handsome face, but Jaehyun didn’t laugh, instead he cried as well as he proved that this man is certainly in-love with his mother and his grateful for that. Soon after the ceremony, the guests went to the wedding party which is located in the garden of the main mansion. The band is playing while the younger guests are dancing, while some are chatting and eating. Jaehyun was sitting beside his now stepbrother Johnny. Johnny was literally babysitting him, feeding him foods, asking if he’s okay or bored, making him feel comfortable, treating him like his own brother. They were chatting regarding games when all of a sudden someone's shouting from the entry “Johnny!!” A petit handsome man wearing one, two, three earrings?? Jaehyun decided to stop counting once he saw there's a piercing in his inner conch and tragus as well. “Ten! The fuck! You're late” Johnny stands up and walks towards the guy “Not my fault! Yuta and Tae had a lover's quarrel fighting on our way here! They kept arguing and I'm this close multitasking to punch your best friend’s boyfriend while driving!”

“Seriously? That bastard is really a pain in the ass and knows how to push limits ”

“Tell me something I don't know!” Ten said rolling his eyes

“Why Taeyong is still with that asshole?” Johnny mimicking Ten rolling his eyes as well.

“Black magic?” Ten now laughing “seriously, his boyfriend is a legit warlock, he made a potion, trick Taeyong to fall for him and now wrecking his life”

“if he's a warlock, he should be burned! Anyway, where's Tae and his bastard boyfriend anyway?” Johnny searching at Ten’s back “The stupid boyfriend, he's not in the mood already and not going to accompany your best friend here! He stopped the car and walked the fuck out”

Then Johnny realized that Jaehyun is actually listening to their conversation “Ten, your mouth! There’s a kid here!” Johnny now looking at Jaehyun, which Jaehyun thinks how funny that his Hyung now realizing they've been cursing hard “ by the way, Ten, this is Jaehyun, now my legally younger brother!”

“Oh! You are The Jaehyun?” Ten asked

Jaehyun smiled “hi! I'm Jung Jaehyun, nice meeting you Ten Hyung?”

“Yes, you can call me Ten Hyung! I love your eyeglasses” Ten winked “wow Babe, your baby brother is so cute!!” Ten trying to tease

“drop it Ten!”

His Johnny Hyung accompanied Ten to the buffet table to get some food, he excused himself, decided to stroll outside and breathe some air, adults inside are suffocating him, their laughter and jokes that he can't relate at all. Before he leaves, he glances where his mother is seated and saw that she was having a good time with his new Dad. Siwon whisper something to her ear and kissed his Mom's hair afterward, she's so happy!

The sound of the music bangs loudly even though he's already away from the venue. at the back of his head he can still picture how wide his Mom's smile, it's been years since she smiled like that, like at peace, contented smile.

As he walks slowly his body begins to rest from the stressful wedding preparations early this morning, it helps that the harmony of scents is ineffable, the crisp smell of dewy foliage, feels like he is actually breathing for the first time of his life. He realized how the night was extra dark tonight, it was a special kind of blackness, that just wants to embrace the stars and let them shine brights. Unmindful for how long he's been walking, Jaehyun became aware that he had reached the lake where the ceremony was held. The altar, chairs, flowers are still there, his guessing the staff will clear it after the party and since no one is around to bother him at the moment, he decided to just hangout. He went to the altar and sit on the ground while facing the lake. The lake appeared as if by magic, it was in teardrop-silver in color and it was shaped like a perfectly flat disc of metal. No sound rang out from the shimmering emptiness of space around it. The idyllic scene took Jaehyun’s breath away. It’s too peaceful, the only sounds were the cricket chirping. Jaehyun saw a flat stone on the ground, he picked it, throw the stone across water and bounces off the surface, four times to be exact. He remember how his dad teaches him to play stone skipping when he was little. He picked another one, this time it's a little bigger from the first stone, he stands up, aim and throw the stone in sideways, the stone bounce from the surface three times. “What the hell? Are you kidding me?” Jaehyun disappointedly cursed “You know, you should not be here, roaming all alone, unfamiliar with the place" shocked after hearing a low deep voice coming not far from his left side "Who's there?" Jaehyun asked hesitantly, acting like he's not afraid of the stranger whoever it is. Instead of answering Jaehyun, the guy in the dim stand-up, he fixed his shirt and walk towards Jaehyun, he bent down, picked up a stone and threw it to the lake, the stone skipped eight times “You must be Jaehyun?” the stranger spoke.

Jaehyun gaped openly, he was now staring at the stranger, this might be over exaggerated, but can’t think of anyone who can compete with the stranger’s visual. His appearance alone was seductive and alluring at the same time. His raven black hair, which glisten in the moonlight is so perfect, his sharp jaw, chin, and cheekbones. On either side of his straight nose were two beautiful huge eyes full of intensity that can melt everyone’s heart. Right then and there, Jaehyun would like to give a tribute and thank Thomas Edison personally for having a great mind inventing the light bulb that helps to illuminate the beauty of the stranger in front of him, “Who, who are you?” he stammered obviously “Relax, I’m Taeyong, Lee Taeyong your Johnny Hyung’s friend” he answered lowering his height to match Jaehyun’s eyes, he smiles lovingly and ruffle Jaehyun’s hair. It tingles Jaehyun, more like the stranger's hand is made of electrolytes. Even though he heard him clearly, but he doesn’t know what to say, yet he managed to reply a nonsense question "you are Johnny Hyung's friend?" 

"yep! I am! and I don't even know why we’re friends?" Taeyong jokes "what are you doing here kid? I mean you should be inside”

“I need fresh air…” It sounds stupid but that’s what Jaehyun really needs, before and after meeting this beautiful stranger.

Taeyong laughed and can seriously see how he was amazed by the kid “how old are you?”

“Twelve?” confused with an out of the blue question

“Your twelve and you need fresh air. Are you having an anxiety attack? Asthma or something?” Jaehyun can feel the concern on the stranger's voice

“No!! I’m not having any anxiety attack! Why would you assume that?”

“Well, you said you need fresh air, which means you're having a hard time breathing which means, one, you are having an allergy attack or two, might be the wedding causing you anxiety? You know, the idea that you are not the top priority of your mom? Or you hate your new family?” Taeyong raising his eyebrow. Of course, Jaehyun fast denied it “No! Maybe a little sad that I'm not my mom's top priority, true! but I swear to God, I never hated my new family… I guess, I guess...” Jaehyun paused, finding the right word to explain his feelings “I'm too overwhelmed that I have a new extended family… I guess?” 

“Overwhelmed?” Taeyong tilt his head to the left

“Yes, Mr. Suh and Johnny hyung are so kind and I feel I don't deserve their kindness”

“But you're special Jaehyun! You deserve all the kindness, happiness and love this world can offer! Have some confidence kid!”

“You think so?” Jaehyun asked shyly 

“Jaehyunnie” someone calling his name

“It's probably your Mom, you should get inside Jaehyunnie” Taeyong smirk, teasing the younger one and pinched his cheek. Jaehyun wanted to ask all the people who concluded that there’s no such thing as love at first sight, because if this is not Love he is feeling right now, then what the hell is this? “Will I see you again?"

"Of course baby boy we will definitely meet again~” and the stranger give Jaehyun the sweetest smile that made his young heart beat super fast.

And that’s how Jung Jaehyun met Lee Taeyong his love of his life, Johnny Hyung’s best friend, Ten Hyung’s childhood friend, school’s heartthrob, where 70% of the school population is either had a crush, infatuated, in love with him, faculty members included plus 10% are legit obsessed already, not to mention the parents of the students as well, but yeah Lee Taeyong is well-loved, so scratch that, Taeyong is the most handsome person in the world. Thank god that his Hyung’s boyfriend is an ass and a cheater so his single right now. Which he remembers how he's so devastated when he heard from his Johnny Hyung that Taeyong is hurting and broken-hearted when he and the bastard Yuta broke up. Of course it’s the bastard’s fault. How could he? Jaehyun can’t even imagine how someone can hurt his Taeyong Hyung and to think that he cheated on him, that’s absurd, no one can compare to his Taeyongie Hyungie’s beauty, kindness and Yuta wasted that, people cant even believe that they were together and he had the audacity to cheat on him. 

“Taeyong!!” Yuta chasing Taeyong, but the later keep walking “Taeyong please! Let me explain”

Once Taeyong heard his plea, he stopped and turned around to face Yuta 

“What there to explain?”

“Tae, it’s nothing! I don’t love him… I’m in love with you!”

“Are you fucking kidding me? That’s the third time you told me that!”

“Tae please” Yuta was trying to reach his hand “don’t fucking touch me! You disgust me”

“Its Sicheng’s fault! I told him I love you, but he keep...” 

“Shut up! you have the nerve to blame your fault to other people? You know what? I know I’m stupid, but you don't have to take advantage of it and kill me like this, multiple times Nakamoto Yuta! I've given you everything, I chose you over my friends because I believe in you, i believe in us” Taeyong shakes his head “You don’t fucking deserve me! You are garbage and I don't want a trash in my life! I wanted to punch you right now...”

“then punch me! if that makes you feel better punch me!”

“Fuck you! I will never hurt my hand just to punch your shit face! Stay away from me” and without looking back, Taeyong left

Yuta was locked where he stands, he can’t believe that it’s over “I’m sorry Taeyong”

Taeyong isolated himself for two weeks, Ten is so angry that he confronted Yuta and ended punching his face twice, Yuta didn’t fight back because he knows how much he screwed up. Johnny threatened him not to show his face again or he’ll castrate him for good. After nine days without a glimpse of his Taeyong Hyung, Jaehyun decided to visit him.

“Jaehyunnie!” Mrs. Lee opened the door, welcome and hugged him

“Good afternoon Mrs. Lee! is Taeyong Hyung home?”

“come in Jaehyunie! he’s upstairs! he just sulked in his room and I’m starting to get tired of it! Luckily you visit him I’m sure he won’t say no to you. you are one of his favorites! unlike Johnny and Ten, they banged the door but Taeyongie just ignore!

“is he fine Mrs. Lee?”

“He’s fine, just taking some time to recover, but definitely will be alright. Don’t think too much, now go upstairs and chat with him. Okay Jaehyunnie?”

Jaehyun went to Taeyong’s room and knock once “Taeyong Hyung, it’s me, Jaehyun”

The door opened, “what are you doing here Jaehyunnie? Did Johnny force you to come?” Taeyong sounded tired, not just tired, this is impossible to believe, but his hyung look like crap! He was pale, his eyes are red, Jaehyun can’t imagine how little sleep his Hyung get, from the way his shirt hung loosely on him, he lost weight. Jaehyun wanted to hug his Hyung and tell him that it’s okay to let go of that man because Taeyong deserves more and he miss him so fucking much, but instead Jaehyun shows Taeyong “I bought you ice cream Hyung… you’re favorite - strawberry cheesecake” 

“Jaehyunnie…”

“Remember when you told me, sweets cure everything painful Hyung? Whenever you ate something sweet you smile, your eyes sparkle when you do”  _ and my whole world stops Hyung… _

Taeyong took the paper bag “you’re so sweet baby boy!” he caressed his neck and kissed his cheek “Thank you Jaehyunnie… this means a lot to me”

The next day Taeyong back to normal like Yuta doesn’t even exist.

Jaehyun knows that the moment he saw him two years ago, this godly person is someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Maybe Taeyong doesn't feel the same way he felt, but Jaehyun is confident that Taeyong will return his love one day, it might be impossible but he is determined so.

"happy birthday baby boy!!" Taeyong hugged the birthday boy

Jaehyun can smell Tayeong's cologne and he secretly sniff his shirt and cling for longer than he expected.

"where's my birthday present Hyung?" 

“I was contemplating whether to buy you a toy or a new LP, sadly I didn't buy you anything baby” Jaehyun pouted “But… I made you something” 

“What is it?” 

Taeyong reached for his backpack and pull something from it “here…” 

Jaehyun excitedly took “a coupon?” 

“Not just a coupon! It's  **Jung Jaehyun’s wish come true coupon** ” Taeyong smiling

“Wish come true coupon?” Jaehyun is still confused on Taeyong's gift, he is now looking at the DIY coupon, it's actually a coupon from SM Livestock Supplies, he remembers seeing this brand from the stockroom where vitamins and food for horses and cows located, he has a feeling that the coupon came from his Johnny Hyung “Yes! It's a gift coupon and you can redeem it whenever you want” Taeyong snatch the coupon from Jaehyun hand “see this?” Now pointing at the center of the coupon where the 15% OFF PURCHASE OF $100 AND MORE were strikethrough and now replaced in bold letters Jung Jaehyun's wish come true coupon with terms and conditions below:

  * This coupon is redeemable only by Jung Jaehyun 
  * Lee Taeyong promise to do his best to grant Jaehyunie's wish
  * No expiration date



“You will grant all my wish?”

“Yes, so what do you want Jae?”

Jaehyun staring to Taeyong's orbs before asking “anything?”

“Of course! You won't ask me to kill someone right?”

“No!” 

“You will never request me to rob a bank?”

“Jesus! No!”

“Then yes, I will do anything you wish Jaehyunnie” Taeyong leaned closer and gently touch his nape

“Oh okay!” Jaehyun take his wallet and place the coupon inside.

Its now Taeyong’s turn to be confused “You don't like it?”

“I love it” Jaehyun smiled showing his dimples

“And?”

“I'm keeping it for a while…”

“Hmmm I didn't expect that”

“Well I have to think a super special wish, right Hyung?”

“Yeah, well I thought you're going to ask me ice cream, movies or even one piece collectables” Taeyong scratch his head while explaining.

“There's no expiration in coupon Hyung, so I have to think something super extra and special, like asking you to marry me and be mine forever”

“Hahaha tempting! Sadly, your Mom will sue and I will definitely go to jail! Do you want that to happen Jaehyunnie?” Taeyong now pinching Jaehyun’s cheeks

“But Taeyongie Hyungie….” he pouted

“You're so cute baby boy!! But you have to focus on study and you’ll probably forget me once you turn seventeen”

“That won't happen! Were destined to be together Hyung! You just have to wait for me!”

“Okay fine, I will wait for you, but right now you have to stay healthy and study, graduate with honors, go to university, be a great lawyer like your father and maybe I'll be your boyfriend by then, hmm?”

“Thank you Hyung, I’ll take note of that!”

His hyung is not just a face though, he is super smart as well, rumors are saying that Taeyong is expected to be the Valedictorian of this school year, even some of prestige university in Seoul already offered him a full scholarship, however, his Hyung had another plan….

“What are you doing here Jae?”

“...” Jaehyun ignoring his beloved Hyung

“Your Johnny Hyung said that you did not eat breakfast and lunch. He called me to fetch you because according to him you only listen to your Taeyongie Hyungie” Taeyong putting his hand over Jaehyun’s shoulder. However, no reply, no reaction on Jaehyun’s part. As if Taeyong isn’t sitting beside him and it’s weird because Jaehyun will always be energetic and cute whenever Taeyong is around. Twenty minutes had passed “are you still going to ignore me?” Taeyong now in gloomy sound “What’s bothering you Jae? Maybe hyung can help hmm?” 

Jaehyun hesitates “You are leaving hyung…”

“What? Leaving what? where?”

“I heard you, Ten hyung and johnny hyung talking last night regarding your scholarship in Japan” Jaehyun speaking in a very low voice without looking into Taeyong’s eyes “and I can’t believe you are really going hyung!” Jaehyun trying to hold back the tears welling up in his eyes

Taeyong taken aback by the sudden tears falling from Jaehyun’s eyes “oh shit! Jaehyun don’t cry” he panicked and wiping Jaehyun’s tears “Jaehyun, it’s complicated you know?” Taeyong tried to explain

“why? is Korea not good enough for you Hyung? you are going to leave your friends like that Hyung?”

“you know it’s not like that, this college thing, I've already planned this years before and I wanted this so bad, I’m the one who will sacrifice a lot Jae!” he choked “sometimes you have to be responsible, sacrifice something you want…” he touched Jaehyun’s face “in exchange for much better right Jaehyunnie? you’re so smart you understand Hyung right?” 

“Hyung don’t go please” Jaehyun in begging voice

“You’ll wait for me right?”

“But Hyung, six years is too long…”

“I should be the one worrying right? you might have a girlfriend, fiancée when the time I come back”

“Hyung…”

“Jaehyun-ah…” Taeyong now crying “it’s going to be alright!” 

And that’s how Jaehyun had his heart broken.

\--------Jaehyun--------

It’s been four years and 2 months since he last saw this place, too many memories that it felt like yesterday, For his first six months in Tokyo he wanted to go back to Seoul so bad that he even talked to his father that he thinks he made the wrong decision, he can’t live there all alone, loneliness is eating him up. But his father explained to him that this opportunity is a once in a lifetime and if he gives up because of homesickness he will probably regret it later in his life. He decided to lessen the communication with johnny, ten and jaehyun, speaking of Jaehyun the boy is really persistent he never miss a holiday, whether it's Korea or Japan holidays to greet Taeyong. Name it, texts, greeting cards, flowers, letters Jaehyun did it all, but Taeyong wasted all the efforts of the kid, he wanted nothing for Jaehyun to focus on his study. It hurts him to hurt Jaehyun, but that’s the only way he thinks to make him forget him. 

“Taeyong ah, it’s already eleven fifteen, are you done?” Taeil his classmate asked while stuffing his thing inside his bag, getting ready to leave.

“don’t mind me Taeil, two more hours and I think I’m done here”

“you seriously trying to finish MBBS within four years huh?”

Taeyong laughed “i hope so!”

“ahh Lee Taeyong, you are wild! it’s Valentine's day and you are here having a dim light date with microscope. Unbelievable!”

“Taeyong dropped his pen after hearing what Taeil said “wait, what?”

“what what?

“today is what?” Taeyong now searching his bag for his phone 

“I said today is Valentine’s day and you’re wasting it! of course you forgot that! don’t tell me you just ditch you’re supposed date for today?”

Once Taeyong checked the date registered in his phone, he quickly grab his bag “I’m so sorry Taeil, can you please fix here, close the door! I really have to go! and he runs towards the door.

“What the hell?! What just happened??”

When Taeyong reached his apartment, he quickly dialed a number, unfortunately the phone is off. He tried to call again for four to five times but still failed to reach the number. He checks on his wall clock, it’s eleven forty five already, he is dead sure that he will get scolded non-stop if he called Johnny, so he decided to call “hello? Ten? are you there?”

“Taeyong?” Ten slurred

“Ten, I need you to do me something, please!!”

“Shit! what time is it? hold on”

Taeyong heard the door closing and and hurried steps “okay! the fuck? it’s midnight here Lee Taeyong! last time I checked we don’t have any time difference! what makes you call in the wee hours of the night?” Ten snapped

“okay, first of all, it's not yet past midnight, so you claiming that i called you in the wee hours is legit exaggerated!”

“fuck you Lee! talk or I’ll just drop you now!”

“okay, I’m so sorry!”

“so?”

“i need your help Ten!”

“wow the great Taeyong need my help! what is it?”Ten loves it when he has a chance to mock Taeyong

“Today is Jaehyunnie’s birthday”

“oh wow! you remember! I’m going to record this”

“Ten… please stop!”

“okay! fine! What do you want Tae?”

“can you pass your phone to Jaehyun now, I wanted to greet him a happy birthday, sadly his phone is off”

“Tae, you ignored the kid for a year and now you are going to send him kisses through the phone greeting him happy birthday? what kind of fake shit is that?”

“Ten please! can you stop wasting time? It’s already eleven fifty six, can you just do my favor first and trash talk me later?”

“aish! okay! wait a sec!”

Ten went to Jaehyun’s room and knocked five times while calling Jaehyun’s name in a lower voice. 

“Ten Hyung?” Jaehyun in surprised tone

“Jaehyun, ahmm there’s someone needs to talk to you”

“huh?” Jaehyun is confused 

Ten push the mobile to his chest “here! give me back my phone when you’re done. I’ll be at the kitchen. I need MILK!” Ten then left the dumbfounded Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun close the door and put the phone into his ear “hello?”

Seriously Taeyong chickened out, he suddenly can’t speak to Jaehyun.

“hello?? who’s this?” 

Jaehyun’s voice changed a lot, he possesses a husky, fruity, deep voice which is so pleasant to his ear “Happy birthday Jaehyunnie!!” Taeyong blurted out

“Taeyong?”

“yeah it’s me!” Taeyong biting his lower lip, Jaehyun didn’t reply, it was awkwardly silence “you know, I was trying to reach you on your number, but I think your phone is off?” 

“I changed number…”

“ahhh that is why I can’t contact you!” Taeyong hit his forehead and mouthed stupid to himself

“no shit about that!” Taeyong can hear Jaehyun long and very stressful sigh “is there anything you wanted to talk about Hyung?” 

Even with seven hundred twenty miles of distance between them, he can feel how annoyed Jaehyun is and he can’t even blame him “i just wanted to wish you a happy birthday…” tears now falling on Taeyong’s face, he put his hand over his mouth to prevent unnecessary noise that Jaehyun might hear

Jaehyun’s voice switched a little warmer this time “thanks Hyung! even though it’s four minutes late, I appreciate it!”

“I’m glad to hear that!”

“Hyung, it’s kinda late… I have school tomorrow…”

“of course! I’m sorry! you need to rest….ahmm good night Jae”

“good night Hyung!” 

  
  


That was one and a half years ago and that was the last time he heard his voice. Taeyong finished MBBS within four and a half years, he’s now ready to go back to the place he miss the most, Korea.

“ Taeyong!!! Welcome home sweetie!” 

Taeyong move forward and give the beautiful woman a warmth hug “I miss you Mrs. Suh”

“You haven't visited us for years Taeyongie!” she pinched his cheek

“I’m so sorry! College life sucks big time and I don't have any life other than my bedroom, and sleep is like Christmas, precious and so important” Taeyong pouted

“but look at you now!! finishing MBBS within four years! I’m so proud of you Taeyongie!”

“Thank you Mrs. Suh!”

“So you are staying here with us right?”

“Yes Mrs. Suh, I’ve talked to my parents that I’ll be staying here for a while to spend some time with Ten, Johnny and Jaehyun… where's Jaehyunie?” Taeyong searching the person his actually excited to see

“yeah where is Jaehyun? You do tell him that Tae is coming back right? Ten asking Johnny

“Of course I did! He said he had something important to attend and be back before lunch."

“Whatever!” Ten pulled taeyong’s wrist “come Tae, let’s chat while walking shall we?”

“The dinner will be ready at six, don’t go far okay?” Mrs. Suh asked

“Yes mom! Will be here before six” Johnny now following Ten and Taeyong.

They went to garden where they usually hang out when they were still in high school.

“So what’s the latest? What happened between you and Johnny?” 

“Oh nothing change much Tae, we are still fighting…” Ten answered

“And still fucking!” Johnny finished laughing

“Shut up!” Ten throws the empty bottled water to Johnny

“Well, that's old! What I mean is, are you taking it to the next level? Wedding bells?” Taeyong asked he lit the cigarette and took a deep drag and exhaled the smoke into the air.

Ten steal the cigarette from his fingers “who taught you this shit?” he throws down the cigarette and steps on it. “hey! “ Taeyong tried to protest but give up immediately as soon as Ten is giving him a death glare “Okay, you have no idea how lonely and stressful there Ten!” he tried to explain “Tae, I know its hard but that shit can kill you and you'll die dry and super ugly!” Johnny tried to lighten the mood.

“Okay I get it! I’ll quit!” Taeyong raising his both hands surrendering

“That's good! And yes, we are taking it to the next level Tae!” Ten now back to his smiling face

“We are engaged and the wedding is next year Taeyongie” Johnny again finishing Ten’s sentence

“Wow! That’s… that’s awesome! I’m so happy for you two!”

“How about you Tae? After your break up with Yuta, you just throw love life into the trashcan as if it doesn’t exist any longer” before Taeyong try to answer Ten’a question, Johnny’s phone vibrated “Hello? Jaehyun where are you? Taeyong is already here, don't you wanna see him?” Johnny now looking at Taeyong who’s staring at the ground. “Fine Jae! Take care, call me okay? Bye” 

“Where is he?” Ten asked as soon as Johnny drop the call

“He’s still at the university, finishing a project, he said he'll try to come back at dinner”

“Aish! Jaehyun, Jaehyun why playing hard to get baby boy?" Ten in dramatic tone looking at Taeyong smiling.

Dinner time but Jaehyun didn't show and reason out that he'll be staying at his dorm and will be back at the weekend instead. It should be fine, it's been 4 years without seeing him and so three more days is nothing right? But why is he so eager to see Jaehyun? 

“Taeyong, get up!”

“You missed breakfast again!” Ten opening the curtains and the sunrise hit Taeyong's face. He threw one of his pillow and went straight to Ten’s head “you know I hate breakfast Tennie”

Ten chuckled and hit Taeyong the same pillow he threw to him “well you should! You've been asking when is Jaehyun coming back for straight seven days, now that the boy is back and eats breakfast you are snoring yourself to death” 

Taeyong flip up from the bed, eyes are bigger than headlights as he grab Ten’s shoulder “why didn't you wake me up??” 

“Jaehyun said don’t disturb the sleeping beauty” Ten half joking, half mocking and laughing out loud of how stupid his best friend is.

“The fuck Ten! Arghhh I can’t believe you” he stand up quickly and ready to dash to the restroom when Ten grasp his wrist “He left already Tae”

“What?”

“He came back around 3 am just to take care of the horses and eat breakfast with us. He's at University now” Ten explains

Taeyong lay back to his bed face down the pillow and murmured “when is he coming back again?” he wanted to cry, why is Jaehyun acting this way?

“I don’t know! Jaehyun is like that… there’s one time, I haven't seen him for more than a month, he’s busy in school you know?”

“But why do i have a feeling he is intentionally avoiding me…” Taeyong sighed

“Tae, you’re thinking too much. Mid-term preparation and projects are really eating up Jaehyunnie’s schedule. Give him some time and you’ll get to see your baby boy again”

Days passed and still not even a shadow of Jaehyun showed up. Taeyong is leaving within two days and he don’t know if there’s a chance that he can see him again. As he was going to the backyard to sneak a smoke, he heard some workers chatting, he never intended to eavesdrop but one worker mentioned Jaehyun name, so he halted and listen to their conversation.

Taeyong went to the lake to find Jaehyun, that’s the guy said, he said that Jaehyun is at the livery yard near the lake where he is attending some horses, but to his dismay, no Jaehyun was there, Taeyong is so annoyed, he was thinking what does he need to do to see Jaehyun? it’s making him mad that it feels like God is intentionally doing this shit. He then saw a flat stone, picked it up and throw it into the surface of the lake, the stone bounce thrice… “You getting rusty Hyung!” Followed by another stone thrown out of nowhere and bounce nine times. Taeyong turned around and there the person who’s hiding from the cave, the person he missed so much, the only person who gave him warmth “Jaehyun…” he called.

Taeyong is seriously stunned, he can’t believe his eyes how Jaehyun grow up so handsome and beautiful, he’s so tall, if he’s not mistaken, he’s almost Johnny’s height, When he last saw him he was chubby, wearing ceramic braces and eyeglasses, he was so cute back then that Taeyong can’t help to pinch his puffy cheeks, but this Jaehyun in front of him had grown into those features, his bone structure was fine and perfectly symmetrical. It was manly. His eyes were dark brown, framed by graceful brows. His skin is so smoothly white that the blush growing on his cheek and ear standing out adorably. His lips were so red, how Taeyong wanted to kiss it, he can’t even comprehend. His nose slender and rounded. Strong arms, bold thighs and calves, a firm chest and Taeyong picturing his abdomen. The Jaehyun standing there doing nothing is screaming sexiness and Taeyong swooned at the sight of him.

“You're back Hyung” 

“Yeah…” Taeyong awkwardly replied he can't look Jaehyun straight to the eyes since the guy is intensely staring at him. Taeyong got conscious and don't know how to handle all the stares he's receiving from Jaehyun. 

“I bought you something…” He took two steps forward and extend the paper bag to Jaehyun. “Seriously Hyung you don't have to bother buying me gifts, you have ignored me for three years, this small gift can't cover all my misery when you left… Taeyong” 

Taeyong panicked “I'm sorry...” 

“I’m just joking Hyung!” 

“Jokes are half meant true” Taeyong kicking some stones at the ground, he’s annoyed that Jaehyun sounds like upbraiding him, for what? For following his dream and study, that's absurd.

Jaehyun smirked “Probably…” he is now unwrapping the gift and stopped once he saw the box design is One Piece, he put it back inside the paper bag “of course you still think I'm a kid Hyung“ Jaehyun shake his head “It's actually the limited edition you wanted” Taeyong murmured

“I'm sorry what did you say?”

“I said it’s limited…”

“Jaehyun!” Someone called before Taeyong can finish his sentence

“Jung Woo” Jaehyun called in return

“I thought you were at the stable, the farrier already arrived”

“Yeah, i forgot!” Jaehyun explained. Jungwoo now looking at Taeyong and waiting for Jaehyun to introduce the handsome guy beside him “Oh yeah, Woo, this is Taeyong Hyung, Hyung this is Kim Jung Woo my classmate” 

“Hello Jung Woo, nice meeting you!” 

“Yeah, same!...Jaehyun let’s go?”

“Hyung, I got to go…” Jaehyun looking apologetic 

“Yes, go!” Taeyong smiles

Jaehyun nods and walks away. Taeyong doesn't know why but he can feel sadness within, it’s like a mercury was injected into his veins and it hurts inside, but he can’t say it out loud and he have to act like a tough one. It is always him that Jaehyun will choose over everything right? it’s always Taeyongie Hyung in Jaehyunnie’s eyes, nothing can compare to him before, but why? Yes, of course he left him four years and maybe that's why he is so cold and it hurts, it hurt so bad…. He turned around and walked slowly back home, he lost track of how long he’s been walking, he just realized that tears are falling down. Taeyong was wiping his tears, when all of a sudden someone grabbed his wrist “Jaehyun?” 

It took Jaehyun a thirty seconds to catch his breath, “I forgot to tell you something Hyung!” leaning and kissed Taeyong on his cheek. That long five seconds kissed, Taeyong can feel his face burned by the feeling of Jaehyun’s lips against his cheek, at that moment he actually forgot how to speak, like his brain froze and can even find the right word to say but “Jaehyun…” 

Jaehyun smiles, showing his cute dimples “thank you for the gift Hyung!” Jaehyun shows the now unwrapped gift > Portrait of Pirates Portgas D. Ace Metallic Lawson’s Version “you remember it!” Jaehyun whispered.

Taeyong is still shocked on the kiss but manage to find his soul back “yeah… I vividly remember how you cry like a baby because someone beat you in online auction over this” he punched Jaehyun’s shoulder “it’s hard to find that you know? and it costs a lot” Taeyong tried to tease but he failed because he's blushing so hard, he acted like he hurt himself punching Jaehyun’s sturdy body “what did they feed you?? You grow so... big!” Jaehyun took his hand and then gently caress it “sorry! Does it hurt?” Taeyong took his hand back, he can’t take the overflowing electricity when Jaehyun touched him “nope… I thought you’re going to stable?” he was trying to change the subject and avoiding Jaehyun’s gaze “yeah… see you at dinner?” Jaehyun asked “Sure” Taeyong nods

It only takes seven big steps from the door to the foot of his bed and Taeyong has been walking back and forth from the same spot in thirty minutes already. Taeyong is in his room, waiting for Ten to call him when dinner is ready, he doesn't have the courage to stay downstairs when he knows that Jaehyun might be there as well. He still can’t get over the kiss, why is he so affected by just a mere kiss on the cheek? It’s just a thank you kiss nothing more

Who’s you're trying to trick here Taeyong? 

Taeyong is the last one who arrived in the dining area. Mrs. Suh prepared dinner and she especially make all the dishes that Jaehyun and Taeyong loves. Siwon keep asking Taeyong all the details about his upcoming work in Japan, He is low key dodging the questions, he doesn’t want to talk about it in front of Jaehyun. Once in a while he glances at Jaehyun seat which he sitting besides Jungwoo, maybe he didn't realize that he's staring already not until Ten kicked his leg and mouthing stop staring. 

“So Jungwoo dear, how’s our baby Jaehyun at university?” Mrs. Suh asked

“Mom please stop calling me baby! I’m not a child anymore!”

“oh, you are our baby Jaehyunnie after all! I remember back then, Taeyongie called you baby boy instead of your name! is that right Taeyongie?”

“Mom stop!” Jaehyun’s ears are red as tomato

“oh that was cute!” Jungwoo said

Jaehyun give him a death glare “oops I’m sorry babe, I’m just jealous that Taeyong Hyung can call you baby boy” Jungwoo teased. Jaehyun pinched Jungwoo’s nose “eat your food babe!”

Taeyong wanted to leave the dining table, but that will make a scene, he was cringing watching the two persons in front of him flirting. Dinner ended that Jaehyun did not look at him at all and that make him more infuriating

After dinner Taeyong hang out to Johnny and Ten’s room. he was lying on the bed beside Johnny busy playing his phone. Ten just finished showering, drying his hair “You had a big fat crush on Jaehyunnie! Am I right or am i right?” Ten teased

“No i don't have!” Taeyong denied 

“You're fucking obvious Tae! I know you inside out and that looks you're giving is a giveaway babe!”

“Johnny will you kindly please shut your fucking boyfriend's mouth” he throws the pillow to Ten

“Not going to say this because I'm whipped, but it's true Tae, it's too obvious you're drooling on my little brother and you if looks can kill, Jungwoo is dead by now!” 

“Fuck you both! Johnny grow some balls you dickhead! I am out of here!” Taeyong stand up and hitting Johnny with pillow before leaving

“Where are you going Tae?” Johnny yelled

“Kitchen! you two make me thirsty, You fucker!”

he went to the kitchen and drink a glass of cold water, he was looking at the window where he can see the stable. He put down the glass and checked his watch it was 9:50 PM the workers are all resting and there's no people at the stable at this time around. He had a brilliant idea to go and visit the barn check on the horses. It’s windy outside, he is wearing a thin shirt, he run so he can reach the stable faster. He was welcomed by an impressive number of bales of hays, neatly stacked against the wooden front facade of the barn. Hay had also been stored inside the barn, it was also covering the ground. The unused stalls were filled with many implements, buckets, pitchforks, shovels, curry combs. Taeyong pick the shovel and place it at the cabinet located near one of the stalls. He was picking up the bucket when “It's late already why are you still here Hyung?”

“oh shit!” Taeyong dropped the bucket he was trying to pick up and it hit his leg on the way down to the ground “ouch!” He cried. Jaehyun panicked, he quickened his pace until he reached Taeyong “Are you okay?” while gently rubbing Taeyong's leg. Jaehyun’s touch is making Taeyong uncomfortable in an erotic way so he pushed away his hand “I'm fine Jae! You just surprised me” he was trying to stand but Jaehyun reflex is fast and before Taeyong manages to stand on his own Jaehyun carried him in a bridal style “Jae…” Jaehyun ignore him and put him down on top of the haystack “don’t move, I’ll get the first aid” 

“Jaehyun I’m okay…” he wanted to oppose but failed miserably “No Tae! Just, just stay there… I’ll be back.” Taeyong doesn't know what to do, a part of him wanted to run and just go back to his room, yet another part of him wanted to wait for Jaehyun, he doesn't know why he feels so attacked every time Jaehyun is around, he doesn't know why he is over conscious whenever he caught him staring at him. He doesn't have any idea why his brain keeps thinking of him, his eyes keep looking at him and his heart keeps beating extra fast every time he's around. “Stop! stop doing that” Taeyong in begging voice. 

Jaehyun stopped after hearing Taeyong “what is it Hyung?” 

“Just stop Jae… you're giving me too many feelings and you’re messing my sanity right now” Taeyong now pinching the bridge of his nose.

“messing your sanity? What did I do?”

“This!” Taeyong raising his both hands showing invisible something which he can only see “when you were ignoring me for 9 days and treating me shit, at the dinner table when you’re cold as fuck, yet here you are taking care of me, being extra super fucking sweet! Just stop Jaehyun-ah” Taeyong sounds so upset as he hugging his own knees. 

Jaehyun chuckled and reached forward to smoothen down Taeyong’s hair in a fond gesture “Hyung, I’m sorry if I confused you!”

“You do!” he snapped, Taeyong’s face is on top of his knees. 

Jaehyun leaned close and hugged him “why do you smell so good Hyung?” sniffing Taeyong’s head, his kissing the top of his head “Hyung… look at me!” Taeyong profusely shaking his head. 

“Please”

Of course when did Taeyong said no to this kid? He lifted his head and looked at his gorgeous face. Taeyong blushed, he bit his lower lip, he stares at Jaehyun eyes looking at him like his edible or something . Jaehyun placed his hands on Taeyong’s face, he started caressing his cheek, thumb touching his lips and leaned forward, so close that Taeyong can smell his breathing “can I kiss your lips Hyung?” Taeyong nod, he wrapped his arms around his neck and begin kissing him in excruciating slow pace. Jaehyun pulled him closer, he unconsciously tilted Taeyong’s head to deepen the kiss, they were kissing intensely like there’s no tomorrow, they both shifted and Taeyong was now on Jaehyun’s lap. Jaehyun’s hand slid back down his spine, resting at his hip. They kissed more and more passionately by the second. Taeyong is a complete mess, moaning when Jaehyun was trying to burst all the small superficial blood vessels under his skin, licking, biting his neck, sucking it hard, Taeyong even touch the area checking if there’s any blood on it. He was reaching Jaehyun's zipper when a thud sound from the outside halted both of them “let’s get back inside Hyung…” 

“Hmmm?” 

“I think some workers are back to check on the horses…”

That’s when it all registered to Taeyong’s mind just what the actual fuck happened, all of a sudden he felt embarrassed and stupid, he get up from Jaehyun’s lap “yeah, I should…” Taeyong paused, he look at his right and left side where the door located “I’m sorry, I should go…” and he ran, leaving Jaehyun behind without hearing him call “Taeyong…”

Taeyong stirred in bed as he tried to get some sleep. how many pillows he pressed desperately over his head, the soft sheets gently rubbed against his skin, twisted around his body from tossing and turning so often. When a soft knock on the door startled him “Hyung, Taeyong Hyung…” It was Jaehyun “are you sleep Hyung? Can you open the door?” Taeyong get up from his bed and stand at the door, he put his hand on the wooden door and closed his eyes “I’m sorry Hyung, please don’t get mad” Jaehyun whispered. After 5 minutes of silence on both sides, Jaehyun decided to give Taeyong some space for a while “sleep well Taeyongie Hyungie, goodnight!”

Taeyong sighed, he wanted to open the door, but he's too embarrassed of what just happened and he doesn't trust himself and body once Jaehyun is in front of him. 

This is hopeless Jaehyun is invading his mind, body, heart and soul. The kiss is like opening up Taeyong’s soul, tasting feeling and seeing every color of the rainbow in their own sensual way, Jaehyun’s lips, its softness, its sweetness, it so much better than his favorite chocolate… he’s giving him feeling like levitating off the ground floating in the air, feelings cannot be put into words, nor has there get been any part of speech or figure of speech invented to describe it. 

“I’m Fuck”

Six AM, Taeyong went straight to the dining area where he found Mr. & Mrs. Suh, Ten and Johnny at the table “Where’s Jaehyun?” 

“He went back to University Taeyongie” Mrs. Suh answered

“When?” 

“I don’t know, around: 4:30, Why?”

Ten stand up and went to Taeyong side “What happened?” he whispered

“I need to speak to him”

“I think he will be back late afternoon Tae” Ten said

“I need to see him! like right now!” Taeyong in a serious face

Johnny folded the newspaper he was reading, drink his coffee and get up approaching Taeyong “get your things, I’ll drive you”

Ten minutes of ride, Johnny is driving, Ten is seating at the front seat, while Taeyong is at the backseat spacing out looking at the road “Taeyong! would you care to explain what happened?” Ten snapped

“Taeyong, is everything okay? you look like you haven’t slept yet!” now Johnny’s turn to interrogate

“I’m fine, I just need to talk to him…” Taeyong replied

“this is not fine! something happened right?? And did a lion attacked you last night? who fucking mauled your neck?”

Taeyong touched his neck, he lifted the collar of his shirt and tried to hide it!

“Ha! I doubt you can hide that gigantic hickey in your neck! Ten mock “Lee Taeyong talk! Or I'm not going to stop”

“Fine! We kissed and i get fucking scared and left him! Happy?” 

“Tae…” Johnny sound disappointed

“I’m sorry Johnny, I think I’m in love with your brother…”

“wow! that escalated real quick! I mean you just saw him yesterday right?” Ten asked

“I think I love him already way back before I leave Korea”

“Are you sure Tae? I mean, Jaehyun is really hot! is it love you felt or you're just attracted to him?” Ten sounds concerned

"it's more than attraction" Taeyong sighed "I thought i just miss him, but last night makes me realized it's more than wanting to see him, more than missing him, last night I'm so jealous of Jungwoo... last night I can’t sleep because of the fucking kiss!"

“Tae, it's okay! You don't have to say sorry! If you two ended together I'll be the happiest person" Johnny looking at Taeyong through rear view mirror. Taeyong mouthing thank you while Johnny nods and smiles back.

When they reached the university, Taeyong insisted that he will just talk to Jaehyun alone, of course Ten was fighting to join him, but with Johnny's help, he convinced Ten to give them privacy to talk things out. Taeyong was heading to law building, where according to Johnny, Jaehyun is there right now.

“Taeyong?”

Taeyong was in total shock once he saw who the person called him “Yuta?” of all the places of all the time “Taeyong! It's really you!” Yuta exclaimed "Oh my God Taeyong it's been so long" Yuta hugged him

"Yeah" Taeyong slightly pushing Yuta away

“By the way, what are you doing here?”

“You, what are you doing here?” Taeyong shifted the question

“I’m having an interview”

“As professor or something?”

“Nah, they have scouted me to join their soccer coaching team and interview is one of the SOP, so i have to make one!”

“Ahhh I see…”

“You though, i thought you were in Tokyo? When did you come back?

“Nine days ago! Im staying at Johnny’s place”

“Are you back for good?”

“Undecided yet, but probably will stay here once I settle something"

"That's good to hear!"

"Yeah, I guess... Good luck on your interview. I'm sorry but I really have to go." 

“hey Tae, maybe after the interview we can grab something to eat?”

“I don’t know Yuta… I’m actually looking for someone…” 

“Who?“

“Me!” Jaehyun put his hands on Taeyong shoulder “he’s with me already!”

“Jaehyun? Is that you?" Yuta asked

"Long time no see Yuta Hyung!"

"Wow you grew up!" Yuta surprised how tall and big Jaehyun is "last time I saw you, you were this tall" Yuta placing his hand on his chest gesturing how small Jaehyun before

"Yeah that was like years ago Yuta Hyung" Jaehyun in sarcastic tone

"Of course" Yuta reply, he look at Taeyong but Jaehyun pulled Taeyong to his back and face Yuta instead 

"Yuta Hyung, I'm sorry but we have to go! Nice meeting you again!" Jaehyun turn around and hold Taeyong hands ready leave. Taeyong look at Yuta and mouthing I'm sorry. Yuta just smile and gives him a thumbs up and wave goodbye.

Jaehyun was grabbing Taeyong’s hand and walking real fast. He went straight to an apartment complex, much more like a student dormitory building located beside the law building “Jaehyun ah where are we going?” Jaehyun refused to answer and keep walking. They have reached the third floor, Jaehyun opened the left side second door from the stairs “Jungwoo ah, can you leave, I need the space for a while” Jungwoo was startled once Jaehyun opened the door and he saw Taeyong behind him “sure! Lucas is actually on the way, give me two minutes, I’ll just get some change, since I will be sleeping over to Lucas’ room tonight right?” Jungwoo smiled

“Thanks!” Jaehyun answered

Taeyong is so confused about what is happening, firstly, why are there in Jaehyun’s room? He doesn't trust himself with Jaehyun only and inside a room with a bed. Second, it annoys him that Jaehyun and Jungwoo was actually sharing one room, 

“Okay, I'm leaving… nice meeting you again Taeyong Hyung!” Jungwoo waved from the door frame.

Jaehyun let go of his hand and went to the door and locked it. Now Taeyong suddenly feels suffocated “Jaehyun, why are we here?”

“You said we need to talk…” jaehyun’s voice is so low that Taeyong feels chills all over his body

“How did you know that? I haven’t said anything yet!” Taeyong raising his right eyebrow

“I have my ways Hyung…” Taeyong’s baby boy smirked

“Did Johnny or Ten informed you?”

“Does it matter Hyung?”

“Yes! What did they tell you?” Taeyong now in panic mode

“That you go ballistic when you didn't see me this morning…” Jaehyun gently tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. Jaehyun did it in erotic gesture that Taeyong can’t help but blushed extremely hard “This is so fucking unfair!” Taeyong burst out while closing his eyes “you are so unfair Jung Jaehyun! You are playing games on me…” Taeyong placed his palm on his forehead, putting pressure on it as if he’s having a severe migraine with brainstem aura

“Me playing games?”

“stop playing dumb and dumber and erase that smug on your face!”

“From the time you have arrived at the airport, until Johnny Hyung drove you back to the mansion, I was just behind you Hyung!” Jaehyun now putting his hand on Taeyong’s waist “I cook at least one dish in each meal you have” he pulled Taeyong closer “and every time you walk around the lake, I was there, hiding and battling myself not to run towards you and hug you so tight” Jaehyun now hugging Taeyong, his kissing, smelling Taeyong’s hair. Taeyong on the other hand is a mess, he was crying because his heart is so full after hearing all Jaehyun’s words “you are there, but why did you not approach me?”

“I got scared”

“Scared?”

“Scared that you’ll just stay for a while and then leave me again!”

“What? Why?”

“Johnny hyung told me that you are still undecided yet if you’re going to stay or not and.. The time you left is so horrendous it eats my heart. Living without you Hyung is so painful and I don't know if I can survive the second time around”

“I’m sorry Jaehyunnie..” Taeyong choked. He reached Jaehyun's face and gives him multiple small kisses on his lips “I’m so sorry that I’ve hurt you baby!”

“I love you Hyung, I have loved you for the first time you scared the shit out of me at the lake seven years ago, I love you even though you ignore me for four long years! I love you still!”

“Please let me be the reason you smile… Do you love me Hyung?”

“I love you from the very first time I called you my baby”

Jaehyun hugged and kissed him non-stop “we are so stupid… wasting so many years” Taeyong pinched his cheek “I don’t know if you still remember this, but you owe me a wish Hyung…” he reached for his wallet and took out a piece of paper “remember this? You had me this for my birthday” Taeyong took the paper “it’s Jaehyun’s wish come true coupon. You still have it?” Taeyong smiles

“of course! this is gold! and i wanted to redeem the coupon now Hyung”

Taeyong laughed “pabo!”

“Lee Taeyong, will you make my wish come true and be my boyfriend?”

“your wish is my command baby boy!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the wonderful, thoughtful and empathetic mods!!! this fic is actually scheduled in  
> first wave, but life sucks and I really got busy, luckily, the mods are so kind and understanding, they let me  
> submit it in second wave! yet i’m still late!!!! IM SOOOOO SORRY!!!


End file.
